


Neon Kojiki Evangelion

by TheSugarRay



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Canon Continuation, Giant Robots, Mecha, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Twenty Years Later, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSugarRay/pseuds/TheSugarRay
Summary: Shinji Ikari has a new name and takes his family travel to Tokyo 4 to help with a new monster crisis.





	Neon Kojiki Evangelion

The sun broke over the hazy mountain. It shined in Shin's eyes as he peered out the window of the commuter train. Blue hair from his wife's head swayed with his breath. He turned his head from the mountain to his sleeping daughter across the aisle of the train. Not many people going to the city of impact. The train always felt like it was run by ghosts when no one rode it. They never shut down the trains in and out of the city. In an emergency, the train is just a robot. The city planners must have figured if you are headed somewhere in an emergency, it's probably best if you get there.  
Two craters. Three craters. Four craters. It was hard to count and account for. the land still holds the circular shapes when chunks of land were blown away by the impacts. No one says. No one had eyes at the time. Cameras only recorded blurs of light. Planes crashed. The world was left in shatters.   
Shin looked at the concave beach and remembers sitting on the shore and looking into the twisted sky. At the time he found the lovely floating faces in the sky to be haunting but it was too close to resembling his wife. He looked at his slumping wife and the diamond twinkle that gathered at the corner of her mouth. He stood slightly and pivoted his body onto the parallel seat. He put his arms around his wife and let her leaning head find his chest.   
She raised her hand and rested it on his chest. She took a breath and softly hummed.  
"We are almost there," I said.  
"My neck is going to hurt, isn't it?" Her voice was like drops of rain. The words fell flat but there was emotion in the waves.  
"I don't know."  
"How long did you let it dangle?" Her eyes narrowed. Her thin eyebrows twitched upward and flirted with a tuft of blue hair that dangled from behind her ear.  
"Not long."  
"I don't believe you."  
"I don't lie."  
"You don't have to lie. Your perceptions protect you. You are only honest to the point of your perceptions."  
"It's all I can do."  
"These people won't like honesty."  
"I don't have to have them like it." I moved her hair out from her forehead and she lifted her head and let her lips caress mine.  
"I don't have have to like it."  
"Is that how those words work."  
"They work however you want. They are just symbols for what is in your head."  
The twang of out daughter muffled by her mother's lap. 

 

The train rolled to a stop. Sirens blared in the distance. A rolling cry of disaster. There were no cars on the street. papers and leaves were forced to skid across the pavement by the dry hot wind. Sun sat in the western sky but there was a red glow coming from the East.   
The three stepped off the train. Shin put his cellphone back in his pocket.   
"No signal. I wonder when they learned to do that." Shin said.  
"It might be defensive. I wonder if it started by attacking towers."  
"Let's take a visit to long-term parking."  
The streets were empty. Still, Shin looked both ways before crossing the street. He scanned the horizon of buildings.  
"Do you feel vibrations?"  
"No, daddy."  
His wife said, "It is too the south." She pointed through through the building.  
"That isn't south." Shin laid his hand on a square on the wall. It flashed red. "I could have sworn I had a car here." He mumbled.  
"It is in that direction if it isn't south. I can hear it scream."  
"Does it hear you?"  
"If it can, it hasn't reached out to me."  
Shinto looked up at her mom and Dad. They were hips and waists to her. Their heads might as well be up in the clouds.  
Shin's wife laid her hand on the square. It flashed red four times and then a sky blue before MAE SANTO showed in blood facing and the square cleared into a window that showed a revolving arm that picked up a car and lifted it. The door lifted and a single metal arm placed the car on the curb.   
"That's not your name"  
"I don't have a name. So, any name you call me is right. I might be Mae Santo, here."  
"I don't think that is how names work and Daddy calls you Rei."  
"I also call him Daddy. He is special to me." She smiled without drawing her cheeks. Shinto smiled back, it didn't look warm but she learned the warmth of her mother from her father.  
"I'm driving," Shin said.  
"There aren't any other cars on the road, I guess there isn't a way for it to be more dangerous," Rei said.   
The compact car was fully lowered to the curb.  
The three got in, putting luggage in the backseat the three squeezed into the front seat.  
"Should I sit in the back?" Shinto said.  
"No, you never know when the last time you will be able to sit awkwardly with your parents."  
"It isn't awkward if you enjoy it," Rei said, wrapping her arms around Shinto, squeezing. Shinto's eyes narrowed and her breath caught in her throat.   
"Is this going to be dangerous?" Shinto looked at her mother.   
Rei sighed and looked away.   
The car wheels spun on the concrete and the car passed the building and hugged a curb as the drifted into the wrong lane to hug a curb for more speed.   
The buildings were tall and strong but also spread like a late-game Jenga stack. The hum of the engine overtook the softly playing radio. Signs became streaks windows blurred into one another like pauses in the pattern. A smile snuck onto Shinto's face.  
"We shouldn't be going this way."  
"This is the quickest route."   
"This is on its path."  
"Can't we go quick?"  
"It's in our path."  
A low hum shook Shinto to her stomach. A foot blocked two lanes of traffic. A wet dripping leg lurched overtop of it. The foot sank into the road. miniature shocks of the cracking concrete. The thing was a fleshy mess. A smear of raw hamburger over bulbous and undefined legs. The ankle stood taller than the car.  
"Is this front or rear wheel drive?" Rei called leaning forward and blocking Shinto's view.  
"Front!"  
Her hand jetted out from her shoulder and she pushed the wheel and jerked it back. The car's rear stuck out until the wheels gripped the new direction and the car slid into the turn as another foot hovered next to them for a moment. It was quiet and floated in the air. Shinto's chest was hollow as it passed the car. And the car caught up. The foot settled and the car passed.  
"Hold onto me," Rei said and Shinto grabbed her mother's waist and locked her fingers. Rei had grabbed the bar on the roof of the car and leaned hard into the door. Shinto wanted to pull away to get away from the foot.  
The car jumped. The window looked up into the air and Shinto squeezed harder. The engine's pitch increased without the resistance of road. The driver side wheels met the ground first. Shin pushed his weight into Shinto. The world was tilted through the windshield. Vibration when up and down her spine so she hurt when the car dropped from her hand.  
Shinto turned in her seat. The thing looked like a lump capital H with a bulge in the middle, where it faces, faces looked out into the distance. Its eyes were human, though humongous and bloodshot. They still appeared to have pure irises with blues, greens, and browns. The surfaces of flesh seemed to inflate as it moved.   
"Is that a Kami?" Shinto asked.  
"Yeah, That's them."  
"Does it feel us? Like in Rockdale?"  
"No, there are too many other things here that they think they want."  
The car turned before Shinto got a look at it in its entirety.   
"We could have died."  
Rei patted her back.  
Another crash in the distance. The wind made the car swerve in one direction, then the other. Shinto turned again to see the mass of flesh flying through the air and arch behind another building.  
Rei faced forward, "Maybe it could sense your father if nothing else subconsciously."  
"There is a lot of consciousness in there."   
The city was nestled over a lot of history and shredded landmarks. Aside from the cratered shore, The city sat in between two mountains and underneath the city, there were the sunken remains of the old ruined city. The streets and buildings were made to be modular and interchangeable. Things were made to be replaced and shelters were not less than an hour away from any part of the city.   
"How did it get into the city, Daddy?"   
"I don't know."   
"It probably walked or jumped," Rei said.  
"I mean. Why didn't someone stop it?"   
There was a tunnel big enough for four lanes of traffic. Rei pulled a card from her purse and she waved it a blue dome that lowered itself to the window. Light flashed in each of their eyes. They proceeded into the tunnel.   
"There is some sort of line across the road every twenty feet."   
"Those aren't lines, those are the different sections of the door. If we weren't driving here, they'd be closed, pushed up to the roof at varying points."   
"Does the monster want to get in?" Shin spoke gruffly. "Don't call them monsters. They can't help it."   
The parking lot was blocked by a soldier in a concrete box and another thick metal door.  
They parked. The passenger door opened. Shinto slid over the seat and followed her mother. Shin sat in the car, staring at the wall. Was it a dent in the wall? A stain that couldn’t remain.   
A short woman that still a shoulder higher than Shinto stepped out of the parting doors of the elevator. She clung to a clipboard, her twin curly pigtails bounced as she leaned for a stop, tilting her head back she looked to her clipboard and then up to her visitors. “It just says A here for the last name? Are you here with the second child?”  
“Our last name is A Shame. Please, just use the letter A. I am Shin and this is my wife Rei Anne and our daughter Shinto.” The woman’s eyes were exaggerated by her glasses and her eyelids closed as if a weight had hung of them.  
She opened them to discover the family had passed her and the elevator doors were just closing.  
“Hey, they took off the security locks.”  
“Don’t go anywhere without me!” she called after them.  
The facility was huge. The sunken city underneath was seemed to shift like the wind in the elevators curved glass. Hollow square spaces that once held windows stared at the passengers.  
“What happened here, Daddy?”   
“War. Long before the kami.”   
“It looks like there were four wars.”  
“Something like that.” He patted her head.  
She didn’t smile. She looked up at him while he took in the sight with wonder. Her stomach knotted. Her breathing swallowed. Her vision tunneled around her father looking out, like an oil painting.   
A hand touched her shoulder and back. Shinto blinked and looked up at her mother. She was smiling and patted Shinto's back. A bell chimed.  
Warm air humid air fell into the elevator. It smelled like copper and smoke. The frazzled girl stepped off the elevator clipboard first and along followed by Shinto and her mother. The room was vast. The walls were metal clean and shined like a sort of dull tooth. A pinkish red liquid filled the room underneath the catwalk, mere inches away. The metal grading was damp and gave the clanging footsteps a small squeak.  
“This is the Hanger Bay, where we prep units for maintenance and take off.”  
Reianne said, “This is an emergency. You aren’t giving a formal tour.”  
“Fawn, Where are the units?” Shinto asked.  
“Just a few chambers away. I didn’t tell you my name.” The frizzed woman turned around to face Shinto.  
“It’s on your shirt. The nametag.”  
“How clev--What are you doing on the elevator?”  
The doors closed. Shin had his hands on the top of the door. “I’ll be going to command. Rei and Shinto can take care of things.”  
“There are strict orders not to,” The doors closed and the light beside them went out. “Disturb optimization.”  
Rei walked up and touched her shoulder, “We are old friends. Shin is just worrying about his daughter.”  
“We are professionals. We know what we are doing.”   
“A system only knows what it is programmed to do and sometimes systems are made to look at humans as tools more than masters.”  
The control room sad on told of a hot supercomputer that pulsed and buckled under its own girth. It’s bio components grew even when electricity was cut off and it strained against the boundaries of its bolts a bent and bubbled the sheet metal floors. The room was dark except for glowing keyboards. Faces were staring into blinking monitors, some embedded into the console but some were Monitors propped up gaps in the metal framing and set still with duct tape.   
She stood there, hair in a gravity-defying ponytail that arched like lightning.   
“Hello there, Commander General.” She clenched her teeth but only for a second. Her hands clenched, fingers wondering if there were creases to straighten on her orange and black jacket or her comfortable blue jeans.  
She pivoted with a wince of her ankles. Her eyes lit themselves in the dark. She seemed to fall forward but stopped in front of Shin. “Your presence is appreciated but this Kami is pretty routine. It is just passing through like it has before. This time we have Unit Two operational.”  
She pointed the large monitor with several sections of dead pixels. The slender red-figured looked familiar but there were large sections of white armor panels and the head was more blockish.  
“It is amazing that you got that much of Unit Two together.”  
“Thank you. It’s a scavenger’s budget but we pulled together the resources for all three units. And, um, it’s Asuka. Never call me anything other than as”  
“Who is piloting it?”

The three woman stood before the smooth dome head. Shinto looked at her reflection in the tinted windshield. To large fins framed it standing thirty feet apart.   
Shinto said, “Why is this car parked here?”  
Fawn said, “It isn’t a car, that is the head to Unit Zero Two.”   
“It is tinted like a care.”  
“It looks tinted but that isn’t exactly glass.”  
“Why does it need those fins?”  
“I don’t know something about balance. Look. We just need to run you through some tests to make sure you are as comparable as our simulations suggest.”  
“It feels like a car.”  
Raeanne looked down, “What car.”  
“It feels like Daddy’s car. The one we drove around Japan, last year.”  
“So, it feels familiar.”  
Shinto looked at the black glass and the fluttering feathers that framed it.  
Raeanne looked at the frizzy blonde, “Why does it have feathers?”  
A wave reached up and knocked the catwalk. The woman grabbed the rail to steady themselves. The roar of shifting ground seemed to echo from somewhere.   
Shinto cleared her throat, “Was it looking at me before?”  
The orange liquid dripped from the metal catwalk. 

“So, You don’t expect it to attack,” Shin asked.  
“No, I expect it will quit after it gets tired of running itself around.”  
“Do they get tired?” Shin was leaning on a railing that girded Asuka’s spot overlooking the command room. She was like a captain.  
“It’s done this before. It follows it’s target around the city but it stops eventually and leaves.”  
“How long will it take to leave.”  
“Usually around a day but last time it took three days.”  
“You shut down an entire city into bomb shelters for three days? That is some patient people.”   
“I don’t think we can keep control of the people for three days, this time. That is why Unit Two has been deployed.”  
“Do you know what it is looking for?”  
“Yeah, we have it secured on a subway that goes on a loop around the city.”  
“Has it been following the train, this time?”  
Asuka looked over at a man on a monitor to her right. “Wang, report. Where is the train?”  
“It’s been going through its normal route.”  
“Has the Kami been closing in on each pitstop?”  
“No, ma’am. Its movements have been erratic.”  
She faced forward “Send in Unit Zero Two!”

“I don’t like these straps,” Shinto said tugging at thin grey belts around her body.  
“I think we can fit it better to your size later. For now, this is the seat that we have prepared.”  
“I’m going to need some adjustment.”  
“There is no time.”  
Rei interrupted, “The situation was under control. You don't think she’ll have to go out there?”  
“I can do it.” The two women turned to look at the girl underneath them in the pod.  
“Alright. I’ll turn on the scanner.”  
“Will it work in different rooms?” Believe me, it is better this way.”

“There she goes,” Shin said.  
“How do you know it is a she?”  
“Because it is always a girl to pilot that one.”  
“It was always me, I thought you were done saying stupid stuff.”  
“Nope, just done feeling bad about it.” He smiled. Asuka chewed her cheek.   
“It is still tethered.”  
“Of course, it still needs power. We can’t power it off the mist.”  
A crackle comes over loudspeakers. ‘On approach to the kami.”  
“Shouldn’t this be easier. It just looks like a blob?” The thing was a big pink mass. It vaguely resembled a capital H. It’s head sat connected two wildly swing and two legs that seemed to use the swing arms as a counterbalance.  
“Remember, these things are smarter than angels. They are made of people from the mists, after all.”

A green light lit up in a whirl of sound.  
Rei looked at the woman holding the clipboard. It looks like something is wrong. They are sending Shinto in. I thought Unit Two as deployed.  
Fawn said almost to herself, “They can’t send her in, she doesn’t know how to pilot it does she? She just got here. We’ve never gotten Unit One to move more than a few steps and the fine tuning on the grip can barely hold most weapons much less pull a trigger.”  
“That thing out there, it is mass of ambition. It has no concept of time or boundaries. There are twenty years of pent-up emotions, speeches, the desire to make love, and violent anger with no outlet or concept of other in order to settle it with. It might not leave.”  
“Like Moscow.”  
“Like Moscow.”  
A team of twenty men with ropes, cables, and compressed tension gloves helped guide the old plug above the Eva.   
Shinto was curled up on the unsteady seat in the shadow of Fawn. The light cast her bent head in shadow.  
Fawn finger had started to feel sore from swiping her datapad, “This will be step: Alpha Charlie Zero Eight the plug will be taken by the tally.”  
Rei moved in. “Now, you don’t have to listen to most anything these people say. This tube will fit in the Eva’s spine. It will fill with a liquid infused with liquid oxygen. It will burn for about two minutes but after that, it will breath easier than air. The liquid will help you interface with what soul is left in the machine.”  
Fawn gritted her teeth. “Oh, no. Not anymore. Interfacing, harmony, synchronization. All of that crap stopped working. You have to be commanding and conquer it with your will.”   
Shintos eyebrows raised and she stared at fawns pale clenched fist as it shook defiantly.   
The capsule door locked shut. For a moment, the world was quiet and dark and Shinto felt the edges of herself. Lights softly rolled on, top to bottom revealing a few buttons and two handles with triggers. The light rolled underneath and behind her, fitting the outline of the chair and the shape of the plug. Something warm ran past her ankles, she felt between her legs but it was dry there. She watched the reflection of the lights creep closer to their source. Her belt strained against her chest and she realized she was lurching her body away. She shook her head and breathed in deeply. The rich aroma of iron filled her lungs. A warm feeling surrounded her goosebumped skin. Without realizing it, the interior was already over her head.  
Images on screens appeared in front of Shinto. Three rectangles swarfing the light of the keyboard and panels. “Shinto, this is Commander Langley we have begun plug entry. This is your first time but we are counting on you. That thing could decide to rip apart the city and you have the only weapon we can reliably use.”  
“Don’t tell her that. She isn’t a weapon.”   
“Shin, don’t stand so close to me!”  
“Did you think of yourself as a weapon, back then? I’m not surprised but it’s been a long time, you should let yourself be a person, beautiful and smart.” A gasp was cut short over the audio.  
“Is this really the time.”  
“There is no other time than now. Listen Shinto Honey, you aren’t a weapon. The Eva is a lot of things but it is nothing that you have to dominate.”   
UNIT ZERO ONE HAS REACHED THE SURFACE.  
“Do you still like to be massaged at the base of your neck, when you are stressed? I still have the touch.”   
“Shinji, let me work.”  
“Alright, you broke out the serious names. Shinto, you are in good hands.”  
The screens felt long in Shinto’s sight.   
“I don’t know if I want to do this.”  
In the control room, Langley was looking over several screens with graphs, aerial views, and dots on maps. Bars filling and unfilling. Shin had his shoulder pinned to a counter and let his head dangle on his neck, watching the lights roll over Asuka’s eyes. Her gaze floated over to Shin.  
“I’m sorry, I know you don’t like that name.”  
“I’m alright with any of my names; Especially, coming from your lips.”  
Asuka chewed her cheek. “Is she trained? Did you run her through the tutorials I sent you?”  
“We went through one or two.”  
“One or two? Those were important!”  
“I didn’t care for their content. The knowledge in there would have only hurt her.”  
Asuna turned sharply to her podium, “Listen here, bitch.”  
The Eva obstinately stood against the background or squatty building and large storage containers.   
A bird land on the sleek overreaching dread of the Eva's foot. Its face was blank framed by tall shoulder beams that counterbalanced the arm’s weight and movement.   
Movement. Shinto screamed. The dust settled from the closing shutter from the passage that had revealed the Eva. Shinto kicked her feet. The stretch of road stretched out before them. Shinto swore to the heavens. The heavyset blob of flesh picked it’s up from behind a building, not six blocks away. Shinto’s knuckles turned white gripping the controls. The massive komi had its attention fixed on the mountainside. Red invaded the whites of Shinto’s eye. The left foot of the Eva crept off the ground and landed yards away. Shinto wheezed and so came the right foot, followed by flexing of the arms and the head cocked sharply to the side and then bolt straight up.  
The komi walked forward with it’s large but delicate steps. The flesh on its arms seemed to jiggle as the shifting face on its middle seemed to sniff at the air. Shinto’s breath seeped out of her. The thing was in front of her. It was like the bottom of a slide. Her face grew parlor. Her chest was stone.   
A yawning of a sound came from somewhere.   
The kami’s gaze went through the screens. Shinto felt the kami’s eyes.  
“Unit One can you read me, you are authorized to engage the kami at will. Unit One!”  
The kami turned away. Shinto tried to force air back into her lungs.   
“Shinto, are you there?”  
She felt her throat crumble a little. “Yes.”  
“The Eva is already armed with a blade. You can attack while the back is turned. Just tell the Eva what you want it to do.”  
Shinto’s stomach was missing. “It’s so far away. I can’t get this thing to move to it. Then I have to fight?”  
“If I could get in that thing and pilot it, I would. You are the one that can drive it. So, drive it.”  
How could Daddy let that lady say those things? Is this what Mommy and Daddy brought me here for? So I can sit in a tin can and listen to a woman yell at me? Why am I here? I don’t want to do this.  
Her neck cracked. The woman’s voice was still running for some reason. Or had it stopped and was merely echoing. Her face was flushed. Her nostrils flared and she breathed through a scowl.   
Her own fingernails bit at her skin as she grasps the controls once more “Why am I here!”  
The Eva's legs pumped underneath it. The arms flailed as the knife tip whistled through the air.  
The Kami didn’t turn. Maybe it didn’t need to as there could be a hundred little blue and green eyes churning and contributing to the mass of information. Whatever the factors. The thing dodged moving slightly and Shinto got the arm tangled in a billboard and bounced off a building and back on the road, dangling by the tangled knife arm in front of the Kami.  
The monitor images in front of Shinto swiveled from the crumpled building to the bright setting sun. Shinto’s head rose and fell with her breathing. She stared at the mass of pink, now just above her eye level. A series of yellow exclamation marks bounced in her periphery.   
Then one red on directed her attention to the shoulder of the Eva. As the window grew a figured emerged standing on the shoulder. Shinto spotted the flowing dress and hair of her mother who was trying to keep her balance.   
And the Kami turned toward them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I have ideas for more if people are interested.


End file.
